moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Azrol
Azrol is a Shaman and Engineer of the Horde. He creates crafts and devices for citizens of the Horde, as well as soldiers. He is currently retired due to the recent death of Arthas Menethil, focused on re-bonding with family ties. Biography Azrol had a very emotional childhood. He always had a knack for things, trying to combine many materials on the Echo Isles together, once creating a very weak, but effective malachite arrow from raw materials. His physique was weaker than other Darkspear males, and was a constant target for those trolls to abuse and treat as a 'practice enemy'. Due to this factor, his life on the Isles were very private, keeping to himself and usually sleeping alone. When Zalzane had forced the trolls off their home, he settled down in a small tent he had constructed from more raw materials around Durotar. At the age of eighteen, Azrol fell made over heels in love with Jez'al, a female troll priestess, highly regarded by inhabitants of the village. Jez'al was fully aware of Azrol's addiction to her affection, and soon enough began to abuse that. Azrol would be performing crude tasks, soon all of his energy and dedication being focused to this one woman. He believed that she loved him for his weaker self, and adored his smarts. However, one night, Azrol had walked into Jez'al kissing one of the males that Az recognized from his childhood, the same male troll that had used him as his beating dummy. Azrol had lost all sense of self control at this point, and all of the rage he had built up during his supressed childhood came up. Fleeing to the Echo Isles in the late night, he began to make late night trips to Razor Hill, plundering the various metals and tools the orc's had kept for their troops. Crafting a fierce, two handed axe, At'alaz, the troll had set off into the village late at night, starting at hut from hut, storming into each and mutilating the bodies of his own people, cannibalizing the remains of the bodies. He had slain fourty of his own kin, before being shot in the legs, ending his maddening blood rage. Azrol was sentenced to exile by the Darkspears, leaving the only home he had his own. Setting towards the Orgrimmar Zeppelin tower, he made his way through the Eastern Kingdoms, camping in Tirisfal glades for a few years, keeping low. Eventually, the troll had ventured into the elven city of Silvermoon one night, craving a drink to drown his sorrows. There, he was challenged by an elven woman, named Alissa, with the same thirst for alchol as the troll. The two had hooked up the following week, and Azrol felt at peace once more, the same affection received as from Jez'al, but honest. A few months into their relationship, Alissa had discovered Azrol's past, and had convinced him to burn all the armor he had hidden on the Echo Isles, finding it to be the only way to move on fully. Azrol proposed to Alissa a few months later, and they were engaged, with a son expectant on the way. He had been redeeming himself in the mean time, becoming a champion of the Argent Tournament, the Darkspears once again called him their own. His shamanistic roots were finally allowed to blossom, as his mentor and close family friend taught him how to harness lightning, flame, earth, and air. He had become a recognized Shaman and Master Engineer, crafting many devices for the Horde and Crusade. Tragedy, however, struck the troll a final time, as his fiance was found dead in a Silvermoon household, many stab marks and cuts on the body. The troll burried his wife next to his deceased father, now aimlessly wandering around, creating and crafting devices without a cause. Personality Azrol is a very moderate troll. Not one to normally pick a fight, he will occasionally pick on those that are rude verbally, never having harmed anyone for his own reasons. He believes that everyone has made one mistake in their life, and to say otherwise, is a mistake. Most may approach him with any problems, or any questions, and the troll will smile and talk. Category:Troll Category:Horde Shaman Category:Horde